Ships of the Line (book)
Ships of the Line is a book collecting together images from the Ships of the Line calendars with text by Michael Okuda released as part of the Star Trek 40th Anniversary celebrations. It was first published by Pocket Books in November 2006. A second edition was published by Gallery Books in December 2014 which included images from all the calendars up to and including the 2014 edition. Introduction (blurb) :They dared to risk it all in a skiff of reeds or leather, on a ship of wood or steel, knowing the only thing between them and certain death was their ship. To explore, to seek out what lay beyond the close and comfortable, every explorer had to embrace danger. And as they did so, what arose was a mystical bond, a passion for the ships that carried them. These vessels have become the icons of mankind's desire to rise above the everyday, to seek out and make the unknown known. And these ships that travel the stellar seas have stirred the same passions as the ones that floated in the oceans. '' :''While every captain has wished that their starship could be outfitted in the same manner as the sailing ship H.M.S. Beagle-without weapons-that proved untenable. From the start, Starfleet realized that each vessel, due to the limited range of the early warp engines, must be able to stand alone against any attack. Thus arose the idea, taken from the days of wooden sailing ships, that every Starfleet vessel must stand as a ship of the line. Through the actions of their captains and crews, countless starships have taken on that role. Here we remember some of those ships and their heroic crews. '' Summary ''1st edition Human Warp Flight :Images from the 22nd century, including the Earth Starfleet vessels NX-Beta, the , and the NCC-1000. The Creation of a Legend :Images of the 23rd century and her contemporaries, including the and the . The Finest in the Fleet :Images from some of the missions of the 24th century . Of Gods and Men :Deep Space 9 and the through the years, including images from the Dominion War. There Will Always Be an Enterprise :The . Delta Voyager :Lost in the Delta Quadrant, the starship makes its way home, encountering the Borg and Species 8472 on the way. ''Semper Exploro'' :The on her continuing mission. ''2nd edition additions'' In the Beginning (previously: Human Warp Flight) :Further images of the Enterprise NX-01 along with her Klingon Defense Force, Romulan Star Navy and Tholian Assembly contemporaries. The Creation of a Legend :Images of the Enterprise NCC-1701 and sister ships in their original configuration, along with class F shuttlecraft, DY-100s, and combatant vessels including Klingon ships and the Doomsday machine. Rebirth :The refit Enterprise 1701 and her successor: 1701-A, along with and starships. The Finest in the Fleet :Further images of the adventures of the Enterprise-D, including , , and starships amongst others. Of Gods and Men :More from DS9 and the Defiant, as well as the Type-10 shuttlecraft, , and the discovery of the in the Gamma Quadrant. There Will Always Be an Enterprise :Joining the Enterprise-E in these images from the late-24th century are the , the experimental quantum slipstream drive capable , the starships and , the , the , and . Delta Voyager :Further images from Voyager s journey including the runabout , and the prototype . ''Semper Exploro'' :Various Enterprise replicas at Starfleet museums, and the . References ''1st edition'' Starships and vehicles : • • • Columbia (NX-02) • • • • • • Enterprise (NX-01) • • • • • • • • • • • Fesarius • • Insectoid pod ship • • • NCC-1000 • NX-Alpha • Phoenix • • • • • • V'Ger • Smallcraft : • • • Delta Flyer • • Galileo II • • • Shuttlepod 1 Starship classes :22nd Century Klingon bird-of-prey • 22nd Century Romulan bird-of-prey • 23rd Century Romulan bird-of-prey • 22nd Century Tholian starship • • • • Borg Cube • Borg Tactical Cube • • Breen warship • • • • • • • • • D'Kyr type • Doomsday machine • • • • • • Jem'Hadar attack ship • • Kumari type • • • • • • • • Species 8472 battleship • Suliban cell ship • • • • Xindi-Insectoid starship • Xindi-Reptilian starship • Xyrillian starship • unnamed Federation starship classes Smallcraft classes :22nd Century Shuttlepod • Apollo Lunar Module • Aeroshuttle • Argo jeep • Captain's yacht • Class F shuttlecraft • • F-104 • Inspection pod • Mark II-B pod • Type-6 shuttlecraft • Type-9 shuttlecraft • Type-10 shuttlecraft • Vulcan courier • Work bee • unnamed small craft Locations :Bajor system • Bajoran wormhole • Deep Space 9 • Terok Nor • Sol system • Earth • Glasgow University • Golden Gate Bridge • International Space Station • Luna • Mars • San Francisco Bay • San Francisco Orbital Yards • Smithsonian Air and Space Museum • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards Other :Amargosa system • Amargosa observatory • Antaria • Badlands • Bolarus Prime • Cygnus IV • Delta Quadrant • Delta Vega • Epsilon Draconis III • Fluidic space • Galorndon Core • Gamma Quadrant • Ki Baratan • space station • L-370 • L-374 • Mutara Nebula • Narendra III • P'Jem • Romulan Neutral Zone • Romulus • Sector 001 • ShirKahr highlands • Sigma Draconis • Starbase 29 • Tau Ceti • Veridian III • Vintaak system • Vulcan • Weytahn Races and cultures :Andorian • Antarian • Beings • Bolian • Borg • Breen • Cardassian • Founder • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Romulan • Species 8472 • Star-jelly • Suliban • Tholian • Trill States and organizations :Andorian Imperial Guard • Borg Collective • Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Earth Starfleet • First Federation • Imperial Council • Klingon Empire • Obsidian Order • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Intelligence • Suliban Cabal • Terran Empire • Tholian Assembly • United States Air Force • Vulcan High Command Characters :Alec • Apollo • Jonathan Archer • Jonathan Archer (mirror) • David Bailey • Balok • Burg • Casados • Roger Chaffee • John Christopher • Richard Daystrom • Dax • Jadzia Dax • Matthew Decker • Ilia • Kargh • James T. Kirk • Gardner (mirror) • Rachel Garrett • Graham • Erika Hernandez • Kathryn Janeway • Kahless • Harry Kim • Geordi La Forge • Travis Mayweather • Tom Paris • Perez • Phlox • Jean-Luc Picard • Christopher Pike • Malcolm Reed • A.G. Robinson • Hoshi Sato • Montgomery Scott • Khan Noonien Singh • Benjamin Sisko • Tolian Soran • Henry Starling • Hikaru Sulu • Teska • B'Elanna Torres • Deanna Troi • Turell • Tuvok • Wilkie • Worf Other references :Ablative hull armor • Aluminum • Anti-Proton Beam • Battle of Maxia • Battle of Narendra III • Battle of Sector 001 • Battle of Sigma Draconis • Battle of Wolf 359 • Cardassian occupation • Class M • Cloaking device • Dominion War • Earth-Romulan War • Escape pod • EV suit • Five-year mission • hyperspanner • Letter to a Young Warrior • Level 12 shockwave • Mine • Multi-vector assault mode • Neutronium • Pahtks • Phaser • Praetor • Project Prometheus • Quantum string harmonics • Saucer separation • Shuttlebay • Spacedock • Spatial torpedo • Tiberian bat • Time of the Awakening • UFO • Warp drive • Zero-gee soccer ''2nd edition additions'' Starships and vehicles :NCC-2001 • USS Allegiance (Phalanx class) • USS Ambassador • Atlantis (NX-05) • USS Aventine • USS Balmung • USS Bozeman (NCC-1941) • Challenger (NX-03) • IXS Enterprise • USS Enterprise (XCV-330) • NCC-G1465 • NCC-G1478 • USS Golden Gate • • USS John Glenn • USS Mughi • USS Onimaru • USS Phalanx • USS Planck (NCC-81894) • USS Repulse (NCC-75000) • Son'a collector • USS Spirit (NX-79995) • USS Sun Tzu (NCC-2530) • USS Sutherland (NCC-72015) • USS Thantos • USS Valley Forge (NCC-1778-A) • Smallcraft :Arctic One • Argo (shuttlecraft) • Da Vinci (SB4-0314/2) • Edwards (shuttle) • Enterprise (OV-101) • Galileo (NCC-1701-A/05) (Type 4) • Galileo (Enterprise-E shuttle) • USS Pleiades (NCC-79052) • NCC-2544/01 • USS Rio Grande (NCC-72452) • Shuttlepod 2 • Siouxsie • Surak (shuttlecraft) • USS Wallace • Weyland (NCC-28964/06) • Yeager (shuttle) Starship classes :Antares class (Starfleet) • Borg Sphere • • • • Jem'Hadar warship • • • Smallcraft classes :Federation travel pod • • orbital shuttle • P-51 Mustang • space shuttle • SW7 class • Type-7 shuttlecraft • unnamed Federation shuttlecraft classes Locations :Arctic Circle • Arkaria Base • Azure Nebula • • Beta Niobe • Deep Space Station K-7 • Dyson Sphere • Earth Spacedock • Eminiar VII • Epsilon Theta • Jupiter • Mars • New York City (Chrysler Building) • Regula • Regula 1 • Remmler Array • San Francisco • Sarpeidon • Sherman's Planet • Sirius Delta • Starbase 4 • Starfleet Museum of Deep Space Exploration • Spacedock Tango Sierra Races and cultures :Bajoran • Ba'ku • Caeliar • Kinshaya • Norse • Prophets • Scintilla • Vendikan States and organizations :Klingon High Command • Nazi • Starfleet Command • United States of America Characters :Bok • • Pavel Chekov • Ezri Dax • Willard Decker • • Emery • Joanna Faur • Galileo Galilei • Gorkon • J.B.S. Haldane • John Harriman • • Hildebrant • Cyrano Jones • • Kelowitz • Kira Nerys • Koloth • Kronthax • Angela Martine • Leonard McCoy • Heihachiro Nogura • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Prixis • • • Sarek • Seven of Nine • Spinelli • Spock • Phineas Tarbolde • Clark Terrell • Thule • T'Pol • Nyota Uhura • • Van Citters • Other references :aircraft carrier • Alcubierre warp drive • alignment lamp • asteroid • auxiliary control • Balmung • Battle of Cardassia • Cherenkov radiation • Class L marginal planet • deflector shield • drydock • geologist • glacier • Great Bird of the Galaxy • helium • hydrogen • ion storm • Khitomer Accords • Kobayashi Maru scenario • nebula • Nightingale Woman • phaser bank • pizza • plasma streamer • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • Project Genesis • quantum slipstream drive • shore leave • solar flare • supernova • Temporal Cold War • transporter • transwarp conduit • warp field • wormhole • X-17B Information ''1st edition'' *Issue 128 of the Star Trek Magazine included a pull out poster featuring the cover art of this book. Related Stories Scenes from the following episodes and movies appear in the book: *''Star Trek: Enterprise: First Flight | Minefield | The Andorian Incident | Cease Fire | In a Mirror, Darkly *Star Trek: The Original Series: The Corbomite Maneuver | Who Mourns for Adonais? | The Doomsday Machine | Tomorrow is Yesterday | The Ultimate Computer | Space Seed | Star Trek: The Motion Picture | Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan | Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home *Star Trek: The Animated Series: Beyond the Farthest Star *Star Trek: The Next Generation: Star Trek Generations | Encounter at Farpoint | The Battle | Yesterday's Enterprise | Star Trek: First Contact | Star Trek Nemesis *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Starship Down *Star Trek: Voyager: Future's End | Scorpion | Timeless | Message in a Bottle | Endgame ''2nd edition additions Related Stories 1st edition gallery file:ships of the Line.jpg|First edition cover file:columbus.jpg|Shuttlecraft Columbus file:enterprise Pike spacedock.jpg|The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) in drydock file:mcAuliffe on Delta Vega.jpg|The file:excelsior-class starship at Starbase 29.jpg|An starship at Starbase 29 file:bonaventure ncc1000.jpg|NCC-1000, a starship file:uSS Altair.jpg|The and the file:future Enterprise concept.jpg|A potential USS Enterprise? 2nd addition gallery file:uSS Thantos.jpg|The file:decatur-class variant.jpg|The at Epsilon Theta file:uSS Phalanx in shipyard.jpg|The in the Lisbon Fleet Yards file:uSS Spirit.jpg|The in quantum slipstream file:altair-class profile.jpg|The file:uSS Pleiades.jpg|The runabout file:aventine in flight.jpg|The file:uSS Ambassador.jpg|Field trials of the Appendices Connections External links * Category:Books Category:Reference books